Tales of the Time and Space Dimensions
by kitty89
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Ryoko gets lost in the Dimensions and realizes that she is not alone..........
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ok, I don't own any of these characters at all. They belong to AIC, Pioneer, and anyone else that might own them-so PLEASE don't sue me! The only characters I do own are the ones you don't recognize.

**Note**: This is long before Ryoko became a space pirate. She is only 14 years old in this story. This is my very 1st fanfic and story, so PLEASE go easy on me!

Tales of the Time and Space Dimensions Chapter 1: The Mirror 

Ryoko sat on her bed listening to some music. "Oh, how I long for some adventure!" she thought, "I'm always sitting her doing nothing while Mom works on her stupid inventions! And why is she doing her latest experiment in my _bathroom_?" I don't like the other bathroom and I _really_ got to go!"

Just then there came a loud bang followed by a crash. Then smoke started pouring from beneath the bathroom door. "What now?!" Ryoko thought angrily. She walked into her bathroom only to see smoke and charcoal everywhere. Washu was nowhere in sight. "Where the crap is she???" Ryoko thought. 

Just then, Ryoko noticed that her bathroom mirror looked strange. It had a strange blackish tint to it. She put her finger up to touch it, but instead of feeling the cold, solid glass, her finger just went right through!

"What the.." Ryoko stammered. It felt a lot like she put her hand through a liquid barrier. "What has Mom gotten herself into _this_ time," Ryoko wondered, "I wonder what's in there?" Ryoko thought as her curiosity began to take over her, "Maybe if I just went in there for a few minutes…." For a mirror, this one was extremely large and a person could easily fit through it. "What the heck," Ryoko said. And with one big leap, she passed right through the mirror porthole.

                                        *******************

All of the sudden, Ryoko was falling through a great swirl of nothing. Colors and memories raced through her vision and she didn't know what to think! 

She landed on a soft floor of sand (like the kind at a beach). She sat up, but everything just swirled around. She shook her head vigorously until her vision finally came back to her. She looked around. She was sitting on a floor of sand and all around her were quiet lakes and pools of water. There were many stalactites hanging from the ceiling, but you couldn't see the top because it was so dark that it didn't even look like there _was_ a top! All around it was black except for spots and dashes of different colors here and there. It reminded Ryoko of space-a place she had always dreamed of going ever since she was a little child. 

She then noticed Washu, her mother, observing the place and typing on her see through laptop. "Mommy, where the heck am I?" Ryoko asked. "Well, Ryoko, we are in a dimension that I accidentally stumbled upon. My computer was indicating that there was a strange world located in your bathroom but it couldn't exactly pin point where. "So that's why you've been invading my bathroom!" Ryoko said sarcastically. "Yes," Washu said, "I began to examine your mirror and I found that it was containing a hidden porthole. I just had to find a way to open the porthole. When I did it caused a terrible explosion. I call it The Time and Space Dimensions!" "That's nice and all, but how do we get back?" Ryoko asked with her teenager smart allek tone. "Well," Washu said, "I haven't quite figured that out yet." "Great, so we're stuck here!" Ryoko said and began to stomp around in an enormous rage, "Now I'm gonna miss "Galaxy Wars"! That's my favorite show!" "Well not exactly," Washu said, typing busily on her computer, "You see, time is stopped here so when we get back, it will still be the same time as when we left." "Well this _still _sucks!" Ryoko said with a smirk. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait," Washu said paying more attention to her computer than Ryoko. 

Ryoko sat down with an angry look on her face, "I know I shouldn't have jumped into the mirror!" she thought angrily at herself.

                                 ***********************

  That was kinda short, but I'm working on it! Please review this 'cause I need to know how good I'm doing. But don't judge the story on this one chapter 'cause it gets a lot better-TRUST ME!!!!


	2. Tales of the Time and Space Dimensions- ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to AIM and Pioneer and a Bunch of other people, so PLEASE don't sue me!!!

NOTE- most of this doesn't really follow the TV series much. Most of this has just come out of my own brain, and if you don't like it-TOUGH!!!

Chapter 2: Ryoko Gets Lost

Young Ryoko sat on the ground messing around with the sand. She put it in her hand and let it fall out again. (Well there was nothing better to do.) Washu continued to type on her translucent laptop. 

"I'm sick of this!" Ryoko said, gritting her teeth. "We've been just sitting here for hours and I'm bored as heck!"

Washu didn't seem to pay any attention to her at all. 

"I hate it! She's my mother and my whole life she's never paid any attention to me!" Ryoko thought, "Well...then...I'll just leave!" Ryoko said stubbornly, and stomped off in a childish fury.

She took a walk through the Dimensions to cool herself down from her little tantrum. The Dimensions were very big and there were many winding paths and rooms. It was very similar to a cave, in Ryoko's opinion. The deeper she went into the Dimensions, the colder and darker it got. Ryoko was beginning to feel a little frightened. 

"I'm not scared!" she said to reassure herself, "I'm not scared of anything at all!" She knew she was lying to herself. "Oh, who am I kidding?!" She yelled, shivering. 

She decided to turn back. She walked for a while and then came to a place where to path was split. 

"Which way do I take?" she thought racking her brain. "I don't remember...now what am I gonna do?! I guess I'll just go right. 

Every time she came to a fork in the path or two different ways to go she just guessed which one to take. She began to pass places that she knew she had been before.

"I've been here...I ... I must be going in circles!" Ryoko said, her teeth chattering. 

But still, she continued on. She came to the point where she couldn't continue and she had to sit down and rest. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes. After awhile she cooled down and stopped her hard breathing. When she did, she could still hear someone or something breathing other than herself. She could tell that it was very near by.

*************************

The breathing came closer and closer. Ryoko found a big rock and hid behind it. She began to hear the footprints coming toward her. Then, they stopped. Ryoko peered out from behind the gigantic boulder. No one was there. 

"Well, I guess they left," Ryoko thought to herself.

So she stepped out from the rock. Then, something grabbed at her back! Ryoko screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life! She turned around.

It was Washu!

"Washu, what are you doing here! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Ryoko yelled.

"Awww! Was my little baby frightened?" Washu said making fun of Ryoko.

"No, I was NOT frightened. I just didn't expect to see you here, that's all!" Ryoko said stubbornly.

"You should have seen your face..." Washu mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Mom??!!" Ryoko asked, eyeing Washu suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Washu said, laughing her head off on the inside. 

"So how did you find me?" Ryoko asked.

"Oh....I saw you coming! My lab is only right over there..." Washu said pointing over a few yards away where her laptop and other inventions were.

"Are you saying that I was right here along??!!" Ryoko asked, fizzing up in anger.

"Yep!" Washu said, gleefully.

"I really HATE my life!" Ryoko thought.

*****************************

So how was Ch. 2? Please review it so I can know how I'm doing! You can also give me some story suggestions by emailing me at kitty89@bellsouth.net!


End file.
